


Let's Get Down To Business

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artificial Insemination, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Voyeurism, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Cease Ejaculation is a go.  Niall's had her period, Liam's been given the signal and Operation Baby Get In My Belly is underway.</p>
<p>Zayn vows not to let Niall name any more of their plans and Sophia does her part to make the magic happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Down To Business

**Author's Note:**

> More for this series. I'm still not sure exactly how far I'm going to go with it but I'm enjoying it so far. I hope you are too.

Niall has never been as organized about her period until now. She’s never really needed to worry about it in regards of condoms and sex since her one and only sexual encounter with a guy ended up with him coming before he even got the condom on and her rolling her eyes as she headed back across the hall in residence to get herself off with her vibe. It wasn’t that she didn’t like penetration, she loved it. But she just preferred a nice pair of tits and wet pussy on the other end of whatever was penetrating her.

But this time, she’s done the calculations and she knows exactly when she’s due for her period. Zayn is as anxious as she is for it to start, not only because it’s the next step in their baby making process, but because Niall’s PMS seems to be hitting her tenfold. And when Niall is PMSing, everyone suffers from it. Not that she’d tell the blonde that, Zayn loves her too much to open that can of worms. 

“Babe, here drink this,” Zayn passes Niall a mug of tea and two tablets to help with the cramps. With a grateful smile, the blonde accepts both and curls into Zayn’s side.

“God I love you.” Niall swallows the two pills dry and sips at her tea, inhaling the comforting peppermint scent of it. It’s after midnight. Niall has been home for only half an hour and despite the fact that Zayn has to be up early to meet a potential donor at the Gallery first thing in the morning, she wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend.

“Love you too, babe.” Zayn kisses Niall playfully on the mouth, pulling her into her lap. They lay cuddled together, whispering softly together. She’s expecting her period in the next day and has promised her doctor she will call immediately when she gets it and when it’s done. Liam is on call for Operation Cease Ejaculation.

“You’re not allowed to name any more of these plans,” Zayn laughs. Niall pretends to be offended.

“Hey, Operation Baby Get in My Belly was legendary. Harry couldn’t stop laughing for hours.”

Zayn has never been in love with anyone like she is with Niall. She can’t keep her fingers out of the blonde’s shoulder length locks, stroking her hair affectionately. “He also thinks his knock knock jokes are funny.”

Niall slaps Zayn’s thigh playfully. “Hey, I like his jokes.”

“Which is why he was not the front runner for Operation Who’s Your Baby Daddy?” 

Niall wants to argue but she can’t. Instead, they both break into laughter. Zayn pulls herself off of the couch and tugs Niall up with her. 

“Come on, Ni. Let’s finish this in bed.” She sees the way Niall’s eyes twinkle and Zayn shakes her head. “Too tired tonight.”

“But when are we going to get a chance? I’m going to get my period and then…”

“Then when you’re done we will,” Zayn snorts as she pulls the sheets back and climbs in. “Leeyum has to abstain, not us. Fuck, we’re going to have all the time in the world to fuck as much as we want.”

“Can I just eat you out then?” Niall asks as she crawls in between Zayn’s legs. She frowns when Zayn shakes her head sadly. “Why?”

“You’ve been so focused on your period…” Zayn trails off when she realizes Niall understands where she’s going. 

“Oh. Well fuck.” She sits in the middle of the bed, arms crossed as she pouts. Zayn laughs and pulls her down to cuddle with her under the blankets. 

“Tomorrow period. Then Operation Cease Ejaculation,” Zayn laughs at how happy Niall is.

“And then it’s a mission to make him come buckets into buckets,” Niall growls playfully into Zayn’s throat. “And then Operation Baby Get In MY Belly will be full throttle.”

“Oh god, are we really going to go and help him?” 

Niall raises an eyebrow as she looks at Zayn skeptically. “You don’t have to join me, but I will be there and doing anything I need to to get his sperm.”

“I’ll take things I never expected to hear come from Niall Horan’s mouth for $800 Alex.”

“Seriously though babe, we’re going for moral support. Not like literal support. I think Sophia is going to help him with that. Plus I have to be there anyways for my procedure, so we might as well go with him and cheerlead him.” 

Zayn had been more relieved at that news than Niall had been expecting. Niall felt her stomach flutter with excitement.

One of the things that had surprised both Zayn and Niall the most in this entire process was the support that they’d gotten from Liam’s girlfriend Sophia. Initially, she had been suspicious and worried when Liam approached her to explain their request and his desire to help them. She had a number of questions, not only for Liam himself but for Zayn and Niall. Niall suggested that they all get together, on neutral ground where they could talk without anyone having fear of judgement. Zayn and Niall assured Sophia that it wasn’t anything more than wanting Liam to father their children. It wasn’t a sexual need for him in their lives, it wasn’t a ploy for either of them to tie him down to their family or stop him from starting one of his own. 

“Really, we kind of just really want his sperm and genes,” Niall admitted with a sheepish shrug. Like, you can have the rest of him.”

“Hey,” Liam had protested with a blush. “I’m more than just…”

“Leave it to us babe,” Zayn interrupted sweetly. “You kind of aren’t. Not for us. We love you, but …well as Lou would say, it is what it is.” 

“And what it is happens to be us needing your sperm for a baby.”

“I know it has nothing to do with me,” Sophia had said softly as her eyes moved from each of the others at the table. “But if my opinion did matter, I really am okay with this Liam. I know how much it will mean to Zayn and Niall, so I know how much that means to you. So it means a lot to me.”

Not one had escaped the meeting without crying. In a move that had been a surprise to everyone, the process had brought Sophia and the girls closer together. While there hadn’t been bad blood between Zayn and Sophia to begin with, he knew it had always been awkward between them at best. The support Sophia had shown them opened Liam’s eyes to just how lucky he was to have her in his life.

Niall’s period comes and goes. She went to visit their doctor before her shift to get the final dates she needed to pass on to Liam. “Operation Cease Ejaculation starts Saturday Night.” She texts to Liam and Zayn.

Friday, both Niall and Zayn make plans. Zayn distracts Liam and Sophia during the afternoon while Niall sneaks into their flat. Well, Niall and Harry sneak it because although Niall is okay in the kitchen, Harry is absolutely brilliant and she wants this night to be perfect.

Also, Harry is suffering from lingering guilt regarding the scene that he and Louis had made the night of their big reveal, weeks earlier, and he has been trying to do anything and everything to make it up to the girls. Especially Niall.

Niall strips Liam and Sophia’s bed and replaces the sheets with newly purchased silk ones. She sets candles up all over the room and makes everything presentation perfect for when they finally make it this far. As she finishes, she heads into the dining room and sets the table, uncorks the wine and helps Harry put the finishing touches on their meal. She gets a phone call from Zayn as they’re locking the door and stepping out.

“They’re on their way up,” Zayn says when Niall answers.

“We’re on our way down.” Niall grins at the look of surprise on Liam and Sophia’s faces when the elevator opens. She slides her phone back into her pocket and pulls the couple off of the elevator and into the hall.

“Niall?” Sophia says. “What’s going on?”

Niall hands Liam his set of spare keys. “Here you go. Zee stole them from the hiding place the other night. We just turned the oven off so it should all still be warm. Left you to light the candles. And yeah, have fun tonight guys.” She leans in and kisses Sophia’s cheek affectionately before doing the same with Liam.

The elevator doors open again and Harry and Niall step in, offering the confused couple a wave before the door closes.

“Did you know about this?” Sophia asks as they head down the hallway to their door. When they step inside, they can hear romantic music softly playing and the scent of scallops wafting through the air. Liam approaches the table to see two envelopes sitting on dinner plates, one with each of their names on it while a bottle of wine is breathing and flowers are arranged as a centrepiece. There is an Italian Antipasto plate on the counter and when Sophia opens the oven she sees buttered scallops decorating linguine with mussels.

Liam has opened his envelope and gives a soft sigh as he reads the letter Niall and Zayn have left him. He hands Sophia hers and watches her do the same as her eyes scan the words written for her. She pulls Liam close and kisses him passionately.

“You have truly wonderful friends,” she whispers against his mouth. He pulls her chair out for her and brings the pasta and seafood to the table while she pours them both wine. As much as they want to check out the bedroom, and Zayn assured them both that it would blow their minds, they have agreed, albeit silently, to enjoy this dinner. 

“We have truly wonderful friends,” Liam corrects her.  
As much as they’ve all joked about Liam having to go five days without being able to come, he doesn’t really think that it’s going to be difficult. And at first it isn’t. It’s not until the third day that he really starts to feel the buzzing underneath his skin. He’s never noticed just how sexy Sophia is when she crawls out of bed in the morning, hair mussed up and only wearing a pair of panties. If even that.

He can’t remember the last time they’ve kissed, just to kiss without it leading to more. Now, they’re forced to stop just as he starts to rut against her, knowing that it’s eventually going to lead to sex and really, five days should be nothing. He managed to go eighteen years without it, five days is barely a blip.

Finally it’s time for them all to go to Liam’s appointment. Zayn and Niall show up with huge grins and an excited bounce in their step. They say hello to him as they stride confidently through the flat into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. He hears laughter and then raucous cackling before all three emerge, giggling. Niall and Zayn are in tee shirts and jeans. Zayn has hers decorated with a leather jacket and boots while Niall has a snapback, hoodie and converse on. It’s Sophia that catches his eye. She’s wearing a pair of red heels and the trench coat that covers her down to her knees. He wants to ask why she’s so dressed up but before he can, Zayn has his hand and is pulling him out of the door.

“We’ll be out here,” Niall says as she curls up in a chair in the clinic. Zayn is sitting next to her and they’ve pulled out the latest proof sheet of photographs for the gallery that Harry had given them to look over. He watches her discreetly look at Sophia who turns and walks towards the room the nurse had instructed was theirs.

“Mr. Payne?” Sophia calls seductively from down the hall. “Can I please see you in room Four?”

“Leeyum,” Zayn says without looking up at Liam. “If you don’t go, we will. And trust me when I tell you that you will regret letting us go in there.”

Liam knocks firmly on the door before opening it. He hears a breathy “come in,” from inside and steps in only to have the breath knocked out of him.

Sophia is sitting on the bench, coat hung up on the hook behind the door. She has one heeled foot propped up on the bench beside her while her other is firmly planted on the ground, opening her legs in a wide invitation. She is wearing a black lace panty and bra set that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination and her head is thrown back, exposing her long throat.

“Hello, Mr. Payne,” Sophia says with a low, sultry voice. “I hear you’re having a little …problem.” Her eyes focus on the growing bulge in his pants and he watches her lick her lips seductively. “I thought could give you a hand with that.”

“Oh god,” Liam groans. He crosses the room to stand in front of his girlfriend, unsure of what he wants to do first. What he would like to do is bend her over in those heels so her ass is high in the air and thrust deep into her from behind, but he knows he can’t. There are cups he needs to fill and he doesn’t want to risk it by not giving them enough of a sample. “I don’t… I don’t know babe.”

“Well you have two options,” Sophia stands up and runs her fingers across the waist band of her panties. I can put a show on for you.” She crosses the room and stands directly in front of him, pushing Liam down on the bench and stepping in between his legs. She bends her knee and places her foot beside his right hip, once again opening herself up for him with a teasing glimpse of what he can have.

“And my second option?” Liam looks up with a smirk. He confidently adjusts his cock and watches a flash of hunger reflect in her eyes.

“I give you a helping hand,” she reaches out and traces the outline of his erection. “With this.”

As much as he wants her to jerk him off, and he knows that it will take almost nothing for her to stroke his climax from him, he wants to watch her put a show on for him. 

She can tell by his smile what he’s chosen and she grins at him, pleased. 

The sexual tension in the room is crackling and Liam slowly undoes his jeans as he watches Sophia slowly walk backwards to where she’d been sitting. He has his pants down around his thighs and his cock is standing straight up, aching for attention. He can’t see anything but the way Sophia’s slender hips are swiveling to music only she can hear. She slides the lacy garment down her thighs and kicks them across the room to land against Liam’s chest.

It takes Liam the time for Sophia to have worked three fingers into herself and is biting her lower lip seductively for him to come. Her bra is hanging from the hook it had landed on when she tossed it across the room and she’s fucking her fingers furiously. Liam has filled more than enough of the container that they’d given him but he’s coming too hard to stop. He barely registers Sophia sliding her fingers from her pussy to her mouth as she crosses the room and drops to her knees. She very carefully caps the container and puts it into the box the nurse had instructed to. She presses the button to indicate that the box is full and once they hear rustling on the other side of the room and she is certain they have the sample they need, she covers Liam’s prick with her mouth and swallows him down.

Liam can’t do anything but grip firmly on the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, spurting a few last times before he collapses against the bench. Moments later they see a light flash in the room and Sophia takes a deep breath and pulls herself up to sit beside Liam on the bench. Reaching into the box, she pulls out two warm towels and the package of sanitizing wipes, handing one to Liam while she leans in to kiss him passionately.

It’s not until they pull away that he looks at his girlfriend and sees the fire still in her eyes.

“You didn’t come,” he growls against her throat. He receives a shake of her head in response. “Oh baby,” he reaches over to pull her onto his lap.

“When we get home,” Sophia moans. She’s breathless as he lays her down on the padded bench and spreads her open.

“Now. Something to take the edge off.”

When they finally emerge, half an hour later it’s to applause. Harry and Louis are there and they’ve got all of the nurses in the clinic clapping and cheering for them as well.

Liam is blushing while Sophia struts out with her head high and cheeks flushed with pleasure.

“And that, Ladies and Gentlemen” Sophia crows “is how that is done.”

The men stop at the desk as the nurse calls Liam over. He signs the paperwork that he’d been instructed would be left until afterwards. Niall had been taken by a nurse shortly after Liam had been called into her own room to prepare for the second part of the procedure. 

“How long until she’s ready,” Sophia asks. She had stepped out to the car and slipped into some comfortable clothes that the girls had hidden in the trunk for her. 

“Well, they should have just done the insemination, and then they recommend for her to lie back and relax for three quarters of an hour, just to help the sperm work their magic.”

“And then we can go? Everything is okay?” Louis asks from where he’s sitting. Knowing how safe the procedure is and believing it are two different things and they can all admit they’re worried about Niall. Not only if it does take but in the case that it doesn’t.

The nurse nods and focuses her attention on the phone that has started to ring. 

“She can resume normal activities,” he assures them. They’ve all planned to go out for dinner afterwards if Niall was feeling up to it. They’re all on pins and needles until the sound of Niall’s laughter echoes down the hallway.

Everyone is on their feet as Zayn and Niall enter the reception area. “So?” Harry finally asks when it’s clear that neither Liam nor Zayn are going to speak.

“Operation Baby Get In My Belly is underway. It’s technically Mission Leemo’s Sperm Get Swimming, but it’s a work in progress.”

Harry is the only one who is laughing as he picks her up and spins her with glee. The others manage to groan in embarrassment. They all take turns to stroke Niall’s stomach for luck before they head out for a celebratory dinner.

They’re all armed with a drink of their choice, Niall for the first time in known history with a non-alcoholic drink to celebrate at their favourite restaurant.

“To Payno’s sperm!” Zayn cheers.

“To Sophia’s excellent method of providing us with Payno’s sperm,” Niall cheers.

“To Payno’s sperm making contact,” Harry adds. 

Liam covers his face and groans. “Can we please stop drinking to my sperm?” He looks around and sees an elderly woman at the next table glaring at him through accusatory eyes. “Please?”

“To Nialler doing all of the work for the next nine months,” Louis grins.

“To what I know will be the cutest fucking baby ever,” Sophia looks at Liam and grins. “Until ours of course.”

It’s now a waiting game. They’ve been informed that it might not take the first time. But with both of them being in such good health and their age working in their favour, it was more than likely it would all be okay.

Niall pulls Zayn close and kisses her softly.

“Here we are,” she says.

“We are,” Zayn agrees. “Whatever happens, we’re in it together.”

“All of us,” Liam chimes from across the table. He’s holding Sophia’s hand tightly. Harry is on Niall’s far side while Louis is on Zayn’s. They’re all connected together around the table.


End file.
